<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On A Cold Winter's Night by bainel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784441">On A Cold Winter's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainel/pseuds/bainel'>bainel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, holiday au, superfriends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainel/pseuds/bainel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When after Lex Luthor's trial New York City starts feeling claustrophobic, Lena, in a desperate attempt to escape the circus, makes an impulsive decision: she swaps houses with a woman who seems to be just as desperate to leave her own house as she is. Finding herself in Midvale, Alaska, in the middle of nowhere, not even twenty-four hours after her arrival, Lena Luthor has had quite enough of relaxing. Deciding to leave the next morning, she goes to bed, only to be woken up in the middle of the night by a frantic banging on the front door. Will this mysterious visitor be able to convince Lena Luthor to stay in Midvale a little longer?</p><p>OR</p><p>Holiday AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I: Master of Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome! This is my very first fic for this fandom so please be nice. I hope you enjoy this little Christmas fic.<br/>Each and every mistake is my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ㅡwhy you have to go right before Christmas. You know you’re more than welcome to spend the holidays with us. Ruby would be more than excited andㅡ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car came to a stop as the traffic light turned red, and the voice of her best friend coming from her phone pulled her attention from the sight of the street outside of the car’s window. Turning away from the view of the city, she caught the eye of her driver, Frank, in the rearview mirror. Before she could react in any way, he sent her a reassuring smile and turned his attention back to the road ahead of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weak rays of Winter’s sunshine broke through the heavy clouds littering the sky above the city, turning the windows of the buildings white, blinding the passers-by in the process, as the car made its slow but steady progress through the streets of New York City, with every minute getting closer to the John F. Kennedy Airport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Sam,” she let out another sigh, “I justㅡI really need to get out of the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even her best friend couldn’t argue with that. With the end of Lex’s almost year-long trial, a crowd of journalists and paparazzi seemed to be camping outside of the L-Corp Tower at all hours of night and day, making it near impossible for Lena to go to and from work without the pack of vultures surrounding her, shoving cameras into her face, and fishing for any, even the smallest comments about her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in desperate need to get out of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from the circus stationing right outside her company’s front door. Away from countless people trying to get her comment on the whole situation. Away from the burning glares that people sent her way whenever they recognized her around the city. Away from the suffocating reminders of her brother’s descent to madness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been almost a year and a half since her older brother, Lex, tipped over the edge of the cliff of insanity he was balancing on for some time, and yet in her mind, it felt as if it all happened yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was slowly inching towards the wee hours of the morning, yet she was still working tirelessly on perfecting a new prototype in the basement of Luthor Corp when her phone started to ring. Startling at the unexpected noise she turned towards the table on which she left her phone but before she could as much as take a step towards it, the door to her laboratory swung open, revealing a frantic-looking Jack Spheer. One look at her friend’s face caused her heart to sink to the pit of her stomach, telling her that something terrible has happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What followed after that seemed like a blur of mixed colors, hurried words, and a flood of emotions. Snippets of sentences reluctantly made their way into her numb brain, barely registering what was happening around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s been a terrorist attack</span>
  </em>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
  <em>
    <span>”, “It’s Lex</span>
  </em>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
  <em>
    <span>”, “Sixty-eight people are dead, hundreds of wounded, and</span>
  </em>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
  <em>
    <span>”, “It’s Lex</span>
  </em>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
  <em>
    <span>”, “</span>
  </em>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
  <em>
    <span>used the company’s technology</span>
  </em>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
  <em>
    <span>”, “</span>
  </em>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
  <em>
    <span>your designs</span>
  </em>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
  <em>
    <span>”, “Lena. It’s Lex…”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“ALEXANDER LUTHOR BEHIND THE TERRORIST ATTACK IN NEW YORK CITY”</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the news about who stands behind the attack broke, the Luthor Corp got surrounded by journalists, paparazzi, angry citizens demanding justice, and everyone in between. Because of her connection to Lex, and because her brother had used her designs for his weapons, Lena became public enemy number two, right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The months of investigation leading to her brother’s trial seemed endless, with one week blending into another. One questioning turning into a second one, turning into what felt like the hundredth. The agents who were asking her questions pretty quickly realized she had no idea what her brother used her designs for, and ruled her out of the list of suspects of people who might have helped Lex. It didn’t make Lena feel any better. She still felt as if she was partially responsible for what happened. There still were people out there not at all convinced of her innocence, and Lena couldn’t blame them at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to her mother’s disapproval, she swore to distance herself from Lex. She took over as the Luthor Corp’s CEO, turned it into L-Corp. Moved away completely from the weapon production her brother was so fond of, promising herself that her company would focus on bringing good to the country and to the world. She worked hard to, at least in some small way, repay for her brother’s crimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trial dragged on for longer than expected. Multiple testimonies were given by multiple witnesses. The court was packed with cameras and reporters, every news channel wanted to have their own coverage of the trial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Lena testified against her brother was the same day Lilian had defended him. The papers had a field day. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“THE WAR OF THE LUTHORS”</em>
  </b>
  <span> read one of the headlines in one of the newspapers that her assistant, Jess, put on her desk in her office.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, after almost a year and a half of neverending hearings, interviews, accusations, and general exhaustion, finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was over. Lex Luthor was found guilty and sentenced to a couple of lifetimes in prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief that filled her upon hearing the verdict had lasted precisely for a whole minute. One, glorious minute, where all of the weight that’s been pressing her down for the past months, has been eased from her chest, allowing her to breathe freely again. That is, right until she stepped out of the court and a sea of cameras flashed in her direction and at least a dozen microphones were shoved in her face, demanding her comment. Like a slap on the face came a thought that it still wasn’t over. It probably never would be. She was a Luthor; people would always associate her with Lex and Lilian no matter what. With a tight smile on her lips, she gave exactly one statement, saying how relieved she was to hear the trial had finally come to an end. This however did not stop the gang of bloodthirsty vultures to come back in front of her company’s building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt trapped in the city, almost claustrophobic, and the desperate need to escape, at least for a little while, took over, pushing her to make an impulsive choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I understand that,” Sam’s strong voice filled the car, once again bringing her back from the memories of Lex. She could feel the sympathy in her best friend’s voice; Sam was probably one of two people, alongside Jack, who truly knew how she felt about the whole situation. “But Alaska?! Alaska, Lena! Of all the places you could have picked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips at Sam’s antics, the tension in the air around her suddenly burst like a bubble. “It was available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I forgot you insist on inviting a total stranger into your place in exchange for their house, instead of simply going to one of your hideouts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the feeling of being trapped in a cage became unbearable, Lena decided it was time for some solitude. She grabbed her laptop and looked for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that would help her escape. She could go to any of her apartments and houses scattered around the world, of course, but too many of those places still held reminders of her family. She needed to be somewhere… Somewhere… Away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from all of the memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from all of the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so that’s how she had stumbled upon an unusual advertisement. Intrigued by it Lena investigated further, only to find a website full of offers for house exchanges, which was exactly what it sounded like. People from around the world put their houses and apartments up for an exchange with a stranger for a limited amount of time. Not letting herself second guess her impulsive decision, Lena skimmed through the offers until one of them caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Iㅡ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said Sam. Lena looked out of the window once more to observe the anonymous people, going on about their early morning. Some starting their day, rushing towards an unknown destination, bundled up against the December’s chill. Some barely finishing their night of partying, stumbling over their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when is your replacement supposed to arrive?” Asked Sam, her teasing voice interrupting the silence that fell upon them. Lena rolled her eyes even though Sam couldn’t see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Alex, and her plane lands at 2 PM.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman Lena ended up messaging to check if her offer still stood, seemed to be just as desperate to get away from her house as Lena was. Not long after Lena’s first message, they agreed to exchange their places for two weeks, starting on the very next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her luggage was packed and already in her private jet. Her penthouse was prepared for Alex’s arrival. The security was informed about a different woman moving into her place for two weeks. Frank was instructed to pick Alex up from the airport, take her to Manhattan where Lena lived, and to give the woman his number in case she needed a ride during her stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was ready. All that was left, was for Lena to get into her private jet and spend eight hours in the air before landing in Midvale, Alaska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” said Lena, “Could you go over there later today to check up on her? She might get a bit overwhelmed when she gets there, and I guess it would help if someone were to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give her a tour of your ridiculously big penthouse?” suggested Sam, and Lena could clearly hear the teasing grin in her voice. “Of course, you don’t need to ask! I would go check up on her even if you hadn’t asked, to be honest. She might be hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s comment; she caught the sight of Frank’s face in the rearview mirror. There was a spark of mirth in his grey eyes and a poorly hidden fond smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, try not to scare this poor woman away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m gonna be my usual charming self.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m worried about,” she rolled her eyes with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Lena could see with the eye of her imagination her friend’s smiling face on the other end of the line. “Anyway, what are you planning on doing, once you get there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To tell the truth, she had no idea what she was supposed to do in Midvale, Alaska, in the middle of nowhere. She packed a book that Ruby had lent her, but realistically she knew she wouldn’t spend the whole two weeks just reading. A quick google search of things Midvale had to offer proved fruitless as there wasn’t much information about the place, other than the amazing pictures of the sights around the town. But a weather check has confirmed that the temperatures were not supposed to rise above -2C, some sources predicting even lower numbers. Meteorologists were also predicting heavy snowfall, thus ruling out any ideas Lena might have entertained about sightseeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So an honest answer to Sam’s question would be: I don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t going to admit that out loud, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to enjoy my alone time and relax,” she said instead, with much more confidence than she was actually feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because you’re so good at it.” Sam’s laughter boomed from the phone’s speaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have you know that I’m a master of relaxation, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” It was scary sometimes, how well Lena knew her best friend; the unimpressed raised eyebrow on Sam’s face was almost visible through the phonecall. “Well,” the woman sighed, “Ruby and I will be waiting for loads of pictures from you, from your </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxing </span>
  </em>
  <span>stay in Midvale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I will taunt you with my lovely time off while you take care of my company. Don’t let those old gits from the board ruin all of my hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that reminds me. I have a meeting with Edge today,” Sam groaned and Lena could practically see her friend scowling; she knew Sam hated the man with a burning passion, and she couldn’t really blame her. Morgan Edge, one of the members of her board of directors, was a disgusting little man. Lena couldn’t wait to find a solid reason to fire him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, darlingㅡ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Luthor,” A quiet and warm voice prompted her to fall silent and look away from the window, towards Frank. He was looking at her in the rearview mirror, waiting until he had her attention before continuing, “We’ll arrive at the airport in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Frank,” she smiled at him and picked up her phone which was discarded on the seat next to her during the majority of the car ride. “I’m sorry, Sam, but I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember about the pictures!” Her friend exclaimed hurriedly. “I want to see everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a safe trip, Lena. Please, let me know when you get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” she repeated. “Bye, Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fond smile stretched her lips as she ended the call, and less than a minute later the car was already coming to a stop. Frank got out of the car and opened the door for her; despite Lena’s repeated reminders that he didn’t have to do that, he was insistent. She grabbed her laptop bag and shoved her phone into her coat’s pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a safe flight, Miss Luthor,” said Frank once she stepped out of the car and wrapped her black coat a bit tighter around herself to ward off the chill. There was a spark in his grey eyes as he smiled softly at her that caused warmth to bloom in her chest. She always liked Frank, from the very first moment they met and he had assured her he preferred suits when she mentioned he could wear more comfortable clothes while driving her around. He had that fatherly aura around himself that instantly put Lena at peace whenever she was in his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Frank,” she returned a smile. “Please send my regards to your wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do, Miss Luthor.” He stepped back with a respectful nod towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an unpleasant tension rising in her stomach, causing her insides to twist uncomfortably at the sight in front of her; the private jet she had designed herself, was waiting for her to get aboard. It stood there innocently as if it wasn’t capable of dropping to the ground at a moment’s notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she knew that flying was, statistically speaking, the safest form of travel, and yetㅡ. The fear remained. And though she was confident in her abilities, the knowledge that she was the one who designed it didn’t help her fear of flying. Not even one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyeing the jet cautiously, she took a deep steadying breath and forced herself to take a step towards it. And then another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving slowly through the quiet, unfamiliar living room, Lena tried to take every detail in. Her steps became muffled by the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace as she moved closer to look at the picture frames on the mantlepiece. Despite it being barely after 3 PM, the weak sun seeping through the windows was already on its way to disappearing completely behind the trees surrounding the house, casting long shadows and giving everything inside a grey tinge. The clock ticked loudly somewhere in the background, causing her mind to run wild with the images of every horror movie she’s ever seen, that she desperately tried to push away from her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an unsettling sensation, to be in a stranger’s house, without as much as a proper meeting face-to-face with the owner. The small house, tucked away on the outskirts of the town, that the metal plaque situated on the wooden fence claimed to be named “Riverside Cottage”, was a lovely place, Lena had to admit. With a snowy blanket covering the roof and the ground around it, it looked as if taken out straight from a postcard. That, however, didn’t change the fact it was still a stranger’s house. A stranger Lena had never met before, though she was quickly learning a lot about Alex simply by looking around her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everywhere she looked there were details giving her a hint on what kind of person her host might be. For example, the thing she’d noticed when she first came into the house, was that Alex was a neat person. There was not a speck of dust, an odd item of clothing, or a dish left behind. Everything seemed to have its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other observations and impressions came much later. Once Lena had discarded her heeled boots and black coat in the hallway and had located the bedroom upstairs to leave and unpack her luggage in. Once she found a brightly lit bathroom in which she took a hot shower and changed into some warmer and more comfortable clothes,  desperately trying to regain feeling in her fingers and toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(She came to realize rather quickly after stepping out of her private jet, that the clothes she’s decided to travel in were nowhere near appropriate for Midvale’s weather. By the time she got in a cab that would take her to the address Alex has given her, she was seriously wondering how long it took to get frostbites. The answer is about thirty minutes, but that’s not the point.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she took care of those priorities, she had time to properly look around the house. That’s when Lena found the police uniform, hanging in the closet. And the framed medical degree hanging on the bedroom wall. And the multiple medals, awards, and diplomas on top of the drawer, declaring Alex a martial artist. She found the other woman to be quite an interesting character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, in the living room, Lena ran her hand over the mantlepiece of a fireplace as she examined the picture frames lining it up, alongside other small bits and bobs. There was a photo of a redheaded woman who she assumed to be Alex, dressed in a police academy uniform, taken probably on her graduation day. There was a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Another picture showed Alex with three other people: two women and a man, smiling at the camera, sitting in what looked like a bar or a restaurant. One of the women had her arm thrown around Alex’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One photo, in particular, caught her eye. It looked older than the rest, slightly faded with time. Lena narrowed her eyes to help them focus more on the photograph. There were two girls in the picture, standing before a weeping willow, with a large house in the distance. One of the girls, a slightly shorter one with blonde hair was hugging the otherㅡpossibly younger version of Alexㅡsquashing their cheeks together. The wide goofy grins on both of their faces and sparks in their eyes made Lena smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved away from the fireplace to examine the bookcases standing next to the door leading to the hallway. The books varied from fiction to textbooks; Lena was pleased to find a couple of familiar titles. She was about to pick one particular book that caught her eye for a closer look when a loud grumble disturbed the silence of the house, and Lena was mortified to realize it came from her own stomach. In hindsight, it should not come as a surprise when the last meal she has had was breakfast at around five in the morning. Those toasts were a thing of the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how she found herself in the kitchen, separated from the living room by a counter. The idea of rummaging through a stranger’s cupboards in search of food was not one that Lena was the most comfortable with, but it seemed her stomach was making decisions for her. And it wasn’t like she was going to stay at the house without eating at all, she reminded herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was on her way to the fridge when she noticed a note laying on the kitchen table that she hasn’t noticed before. The slightly messy handwriting marked the piece of paper in black ink.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m low on groceries but there’s chicken soup in the fridge if you’d like some. Enjoy your stay ~ Alex.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A warm feeling spread in her chest as her eyes traced the slightly curvy letters. The woman didn’t have to leave that note, she didn’t have to leave the soup either, and yet she did; it was the nicest thing someone has done for Lena in weeks. But before she had a chance to dwell a bit more on that feeling, her stomach let out another rumble, demanding food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the fridge to get out the pot with the soup, noting the lack of groceries that Alex had mentioned in her note. She’d have to go to the town to do some shopping. One look at the window reminded her how dark it already was outside, andㅡwas it snowing? The white flakes kept falling lazily to the ground covering the world with a fresh layer of white blanket. In that case, perhaps she’ll go to the grocery store the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the soup she found in the fridge was simmering on the stove, Lena looked through the cupboards in search of a plate and a spoon, trying to get rid of the impression that she was being a creep. It was perfectly normal, she told herself opening another cupboard and revealing a collection of mugs. It was perfectly normal, she repeated in her mind like a mantra. There was nothing weird in staying at a stranger’s house, looking through their stuff in search of a plate. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her exactly two minutes to find what she was looking for, and once the soup was warm enough to eat she sat down with her plate at the kitchen table. The first sip of the chicken soup felt as if her soul was ascending to heaven. The warmth of the soup seeped through her digestive system straight into her bones, leaving a pleasant sensation in its wake. It was the best soup she’s ever had. And that was another thing Lena learned about Alex: she was ㅡprobablyㅡ an amazing cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second there she fiddled with her phone, on the verge of texting the number Alex had given her, just to spout praises about the best chicken soup she’s ever eaten. Very quickly, however, she’s abandoned the idea. They weren’t friends, they were strangers, and besides, Alex gave Lena her number for emergencies only. It would be weird to randomly text her just to compliment her cooking skills. Wouldn’t it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes roamed the place, while she sat at the table, noticing things she hasn’t noticed before. For example, there were a few paintings hanging on the walls. The one in the kitchen area was of a sunset over some body of water, possibly a river. It gave her a sense of peace the more she looked at it. She wondered briefly who was the artist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wandered while she ate. She wondered what kind of impression she has made on Alex. What did the woman think of her after seeing her show-house-like penthouse? Well, the most obvious first impression would be that Lena had money. Which was not untrue, but it wasn’t her only trait. Lena tried to imagine seeing her home from a stranger’s perspective. What else would Alex see in her ridiculously big apartment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished eating and washed the dishes, not wanting to leave a mess behind herself in the pristine kitchen. Unfortunately, those activities took her less than twenty minutes, which left her with absolutely nothing else to occupy her time with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was she supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes landed on the empty hearth. Back in her own penthouse in New York, Lena had four fireplaces. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four</span>
  </em>
  <span>). Electric ones. She had never attempted to start a fire, never had such a need, but the house was getting colder, and she knew that it would only get worse as the night went on. Especially with the snow falling steadily outside the window, with no indication of stopping any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How hard could starting a fire be, really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a few attempts, a few well-chosen words directed at the fireplace, more or less threatening the fireplace to start burning, before the weak flame sprouted to life, catching the log she placed in the hearth. She watched the flames grow in the fireplace until a pleasant orange glow engulfed the room. It was already pitch black outside, save for the white heaps of snow everywhere she looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena switched on an additional lamp in the corner of the room, chasing the shadows of the unfamiliar room away. The constant ticking of the clock and the crackling of the fire filled the house with a calming rhythm. She was sure, that if she’d let it, she’d be easily lulled to sleep by it. But she couldn’t let that happen. Not if she wanted to end up wide awake at 3 AM. Thinking of something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to do to keep her from falling asleep at 4:30 in the afternoon, her eyes landed on the bookcases, yet again. She picked a book at random, (ending up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Salem’s Lot”</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Stephen King in her hand) and sunk into the comfortable armchair right next to the lamp and the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her phone out of the pocket of her comfy grey sweatpants, opened the camera, and took a picture, making sure to capture the glowing fireplace, her fuzzy socks, and the book in her lap. She sent the picture to Sam, knowing perfectly well that her friend was still stuck at the office. The reply came after a minute, indicating that Sam was bored at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sam: </b>
  <span>How dare you! Meanwhile, I just had to sit through an hour of an extremely boring meeting with Edge. Oh, also! I’m gonna visit your replacement around 7. Will let you know how it went later! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes at her friend and turned her attention to the book in front of her. Losing herself in the fictional world was always easy for her; she loved books. But that particular one was probably not the best idea, especially since she was at a stranger’s house, in a totally unfamiliar place, with nowhere to run in case any vampires decided to show up and attack her. Her imagination kept straying from the book, providing her with very vivid images of herself in place of the characters of the story, causing chills to run down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, she lasted a little over two hours, trying to enjoy the book and not see any odd shadows in the corners of the room, before she slammed the covers closed. What was she to do now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes roamed the room again in search of something to do. There was the TV in front of the sofa, but Lena has never been one for mindless channel surfing. Her laptop bag laid on the coffee table; she could check her work emails andㅡ. No. She was supposed to be relaxing. She was supposed to get away from work, from the city, from everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thing was: Lena didn’t know how to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was always at work. Before Lex’s Descent To Madness, she was always down in the lab, developing some new software, designing a new robot, tinkering with this and that. After she took over the company, she was always at the office, having one meeting or another. There was simply no time for her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Save for those moments when Sam threatened her with setting her daughter, Ruby, loose and guilt-tripping her into taking a break to spend some time with them, or the moments when Jack forced her to go out with him to one club or another, she practically lived in her office at L-Corp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirmed in the armchair as a thought occurred to her. She could go back to New York, reporters be damned. Huffing out a frustrated breath she felt irritation stir up deep in her chest. She could almost hear Sam’s teasing voice in her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Master of relaxation, my ass.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Here she was, quitting after less than one day. But what else was she supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz of her phone going off startled her from her thoughts. She picked it up and saw a new message. From non-other than Alex Danvers, The Stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex Danvers: </b>
  <span>hi! just checking if everything’s alright? by the way um you didn’t tell me you live in a mansion!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena cringed involuntarily. She knew her penthouse was big. Ridiculously big. With its whole four floors, big outside area, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sauna</span>
  </em>
  <span>, two kitchens, several bathrooms, multiple closets, and way too many rooms for one person. It was unnecessarily big. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>I know it’s a little bit over the top, I’m sorry. All is fine here. Thank you so much for the soup, it was delicious!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Oh, by the way. My friend will drop by around 7 today to make sure you know where everything is, I hope that’s ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alex Danvers: </b>
  <span>yeah! more than ok, I’d appreciate some help lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena: </b>
  <span>Ok, good! Enjoy your time in New York!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena could go back to New York in the morning, she thought; her private jet was waiting for her at the Midvale airport, all she had to do was make a phone call and in a matter of hours, everything would be ready for her to go back. Alex was still at her place, true, and she was supposed to stay there for the next two weeks, but Lena could just stay at some hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going back, to the city and to work, definitely sounded better than staying here, bored out of her mind, and freezing in Alaska’s ungodly temperatures. She’d have to endure Sam’s teasing, and getting surrounded by reporters and cameras but… She could survive that. After all, she survived worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to make the phone call in the morning, Lena stood up from the armchair and left the awful book behind. The difference between New York and Midvale was only four hours, but after the eight hours of emotionally draining trip through the air, Lena was more than exhausted. And since she was supposed to leave the next day, she’d probably have to wake up earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire was slowly dying out in the fireplace, so she thought it should be alright to leave it unattended. Maneuvering through the unfamiliar dark hallways, she found her way to the bedroom upstairs, making sure that all of the lights were turned off on her way there, and that the front door was closed. Just in case any vampire did try to surprise her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved mechanically through the process of getting ready for bed. The comfort of wearing her well-loved pajamas (flannel pants and an old t-shirt) did not help to ease the discomfort of being in a stranger’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being exhausted, and despite the four-hour time difference, Lena could not fall asleep for a long time. The dark, unfamiliar bedroom seemed... Dark and unfamiliar. The bedsheets too stiff. The mattress too soft. The pillows too flat. The darkness of the night seemed too dense, almost pushing against her eyes. The odd noises of the house, combined with the ever-present ticking of the clock, and the world around the cottage caused chills to run along her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea how long she laid there, staring at the ceiling, begging her brain to shut down, before finally, she fell into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden noise cut through the stillness of the night like thunder. Not knowing what was happening she bolted upwards, with her heart rapidly trying to get out of her chest, trying to pierce the darkness with her eyes. The darkest scenarios started to sprint in her head, giving her a good preview of a horror movie in which she played the starring role. In retrospect, it was probably not the best idea for Lena to keep reading that damned book by Stephen King earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Possibilities, starting with burglars, going through vampires, and ending with ghosts, passed her mind like a looped roll of film. Until the noise resounded once again and Lena managed to identify it as banging on the front door. Burglars wouldn’t knock like that, would they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t realize what she was doing until she was already halfway down the stairs, her fuzzy socks sliding a bit on the wooden steps, forcing her to grip the railing, trying to keep her balance. She was sure that the sound of her hammering heart could be clearly heard outside. She hesitated in the hallway, a few steps away from the front door. Should she open the door to a complete stranger while staying at another stranger’s house? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” An irritated voice boomed behind the closed door, causing Lena to jump in fright. “Come on, Alex! Open the door, I need to use the bathroom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s eyebrows almost touched her hairline. She inched closer to the door and patted the wall, looking for the porch light’s switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Said the person on the other side, when Lena’s trembling fingers found the switch. She reached for the handle and took a deep calming breath before swinging the door open. “Yoㅡ You’re not Alex."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II: Strangers In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not Alex.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gust of freezing wind crept through the open door into the hallway, rounding Lena’s ankles and causing goosebumps to rise along her skin. The icy air attacked her lungs with the first deep breath she took, leaving a stinging pain in her chest in its wake. Wrapping arms around herself, trying to keep in as much warmth as possible and not shiver too violently, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking at the stranger standing in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm soft yellow glow of the porch light chased away the darkness of the still starless night. The freshly-fallen white snow covered the world as far as the eye could see, like a soft blanket. The world seemed quiet and still, as if holding its breath, waiting for the sunrise. Bundled up in a red and black lumber jacket, a black beanie sitting low on her furrowed brow, and a matching scarf hiding the lower part of her face, a woman was standing at the Riverside Cottage’s doorstep, squinting slightly in confusion. The woman took a step back and looked up at the house in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I drunk to the point of mistaking the house?” She muttered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if waking up from some sort of trance, Lena blinked rapidly at the sound of the woman’s soft voice. With great difficulty, she connected her brain back to her vocal cords, pushing the words, sounding rough with sleep, out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, um… She’sㅡAlex, she’s in New York,” she breathed out in a white puff of vapor, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt as if they were to speak too loudly, they could accidentally wake up the world around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is?” The woman looked back at her and there was a moment of pause when the stranger’s eyes focused on her face. Lena shifted under the sudden scrutiny, shivering from the cold that kept sweeping into the house through the open door. The woman blinked a few times, realizing she has been staring for too long, and offered her ungloved hand for Lena to shake. “Sorry. I’m Kara Danvers.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Danvers?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought intrigued, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Alex’s sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lena grabbed the offered hand and was surprised when the soft skin underneath her fingers turned out to be warm despite the freezing air around them. “I’m Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I come in? I really need to use the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated. Was it wise to invite a stranger into the house in the middle of the night? After all, she had no idea if the name the woman gave her was a true one. For all she knew, Alex might not even have a sister at all! What if she accidentally let a potential scammer, thief, or worse, a murderer into the house of another stranger?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, the coldness seeping into her bones and stealing all of her body heat made her throw any caution to the wind. She moved to the side and let the woman into the hallway, closing the front door behind her, trying to keep the cold at bay, and turning off the porch light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman didn’t hesitate before turning on the light in the hallway, enveloping it in a soft orange glow, toeing off her shoes next to the door, and all but sprinting towards the bathroom, clearly familiar with the layout of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stood next to the front door awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself. Should she wait there? Should she wait in the living room? She felt silly, waiting idly in the hallway, pulling nervously at her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she decided that since she was already up she could make herself a cup of tea; after all, nothing helped to make her drowsy more than a good cup of tea, and she was sure she’d need something to put her back to sleep once this woman was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only after she had successfully located a mug and a box of chamomile, that she heard approaching footsteps in the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh… Alex’s in New York, huh?” A voice came from the direction of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She turned around to look at the other woman and anything she wanted to say next escaped her brain in a puff of smoke. When they were standing at the front doorstep, the only thing Lena could really see was Kara’s eyes, peaking from between the edges of her beanie and scarf. But now, with the outer layers of her outfit neatly hanging from her arm, Lena could see everything that was previously hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what a sight that was!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s mouth run dry when her eyes followed the movement of Kara’s long legs, clad in black skinny jeans, carrying the woman to the kitchen table to drop her clothes on the back of a nearby chair. Her honey-blonde hair, falling onto her broad shoulders covered with a navy blue hoodie, bounced with her every step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember her telling me she’s going.” Kara’s voice pulled Lena away from tracing the strong line of the woman’s jaw with her eyes, making her attention snap up to Kara’s soft, questioning eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pull yourself together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she chided herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We agreed to switch houses only yesterday. She’s at my apartment, and I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her job (and her mother before that) had thought her to keep a good poker face at all times. And oh, she was so grateful in that moment, for the hours she’s spent in uncomfortable social situations her mother and being the CEO of L-Corp had forced her into, because she was sure if it wasn’t for them, she’d be a stuttering mess in front of the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was suddenly very much aware that she was standing before this gorgeous stranger in nothing more than her comfortable pajamas and fuzzy socks. Her hair was most probably a mess too. She had to stop herself from running a hand through her hair to try to give it some semblance of order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s quick.”A small crinkle that appeared between Kara’s eyebrows was gone in a second and the woman shrugged, “But Alex kinda needed to get away from here. How long will she be gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll do her good,” she said, more to herself than to Lena, nodding. She scratched the back of her neck casting a quick sheepish glance at her feet, before letting out an awkward chuckle. Lena’s stomach clenched at the adorable sound and she felt heat pooling in her belly. “I’m sorry, I might be a bit tipsy. My friends and I hung out at the bar tonight. That’s why I came here, actually. Alex always lets me crash on her couch because my apartment is on the other side of town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an unspoken suggestion there, a question, not really asked, but Lena had heard it loud and clear. She looked towards the living room, trying to decide what to do. Should she let this stranger, this stupidly attractive stranger, stay the night? After all, she could be lying about being Alex’s sister. But strangely enough, Lena did not feel like this woman could be a murderer. And yeah, maybe her opinion had something to do with how attractive Kara was, so what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed her body was in charge of her decision making that night, because before she gave the idea of allowing Kara to stay any real thought, her lips were already moving, forming a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, um… I supposeㅡI mean, you can stay on the couch.” She was immediately rewarded with a beaming smile erupting on the woman’s face. God, was she pretty. And Lena was useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence settled over them as they stood there, looking at each other from across the kitchen table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… need anything?” Asked Lena, trying her hardest not to shift uncomfortably under the woman’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know where everything is. In fact… Would you like a nightcap? Alex has a bottle of scotch hidden in a cupboard. She won’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have said no, she really should. Yet there was something in the endearing and slightly hopeful lopsided grin Kara had on her face that proved impossible for Lena to resist. And after all, it was her first and last night in Midvale. She could indulge herself in having a drink with a pretty woman in the dead of night, right? And scotch would help much better with putting her back to sleep than the forgotten box of chamomile she was still holding in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Telling herself it was only one drink, she found herself saying, “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” The smile on the woman’s face was almost blinding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took out the bottle of amber liquid from one of the cupboards and told Lena where to find glasses. She moved to the living room, set the bottle onto the coffee table, and crouched before the fireplace. Lena put the glasses on the table, next to the bottle, turned on the lamp in the corner, and settled herself on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Kara rolled up her sleeves and started skillfully placing wood in the hearth. Lena’s eyes stayed glued to the woman’s exposed forearms, watching every flex and… God, she needed to focus on something else. She took the bottle and poured two fingers of scotch into each glass, desperately thinking of anything to say to break the silence between them. In the end, she settled for, “So, um. What do you do for a living?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a journalist for the local newspaper. As you can probably guess, not much is happening in Midvale. But I love writing, so I make do.” There was a note in her voice that Lena could not identify. But before she could say anything about it, Kara stood up, revealing a fire crackling happily in the fireplace, setting a soft shimmering orange light around the room. She sat down next to Lena, angling her body towards her, took the glass Lena handed to her with a small smile, and asked, “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a sip of her drink, trying to stall for time. This woman obviously had no idea who Lena was, and Lena did not want to change that. From her own experience, she knew that people tended to turn cold, sometimes outright nasty, the moment they learned her name. And since Kara was a journalist, she’d definitely know the Luthor name and everything that connected to it. No, she didn’t want this beautiful stranger’s smile turn into a glower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m... a businesswoman,” she said in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds… Vague and fancy,” said Kara with a chuckle. She swirled her drink around the glass. “So, what is a businesswoman like yourself doing in Midvale?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to get away from work, but I’m starting to think that was a mistake.” Lena took another sip, relishing in the way scotch burned its way down her throat. She licked her lips, noticing the way Kara’s eyes were drawn to the movement for a second before she took a sip of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about this woman, the tone of her voice when she asked questions, indicating she was alright with not getting answers, that made Lena want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to her. It was a strange feeling for her, after all, she was intimately familiar with how journalists worked. She has developed something of an immune system to their methods, and yet here was Kara, making her </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to share, putting barely any effort into it. Lena could bet that Kara was an excellent journalist, even in a town as small as Midvale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here on a whim, trying to escape my problems instead of facing them, and now… I don’t know how to relax. I’m afraid if I stay here I’m just going to lock myself up in this house and die of boredom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Midvale has a lot to offer, you’d be surprised.” Kara let out a laugh and at the sight of Lena’s raised eyebrow, she said, “The Christmas market has been just set up in the town’s square and the main road. There’s a nice place on the other side of town with the best food you’ll ever eat. And there is a fun event coming up in a few days too. Sometimes when the sky is clear at night you can see the northern lights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena saw pictures of said northern lights while she was looking up Midvale the day earlier. They truly were a sight to behold. Technically, she could… But no, she had already decided to call the pilot in the morning and let him know they were leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that Alex left Eliza’s pick-up truck in the driveway. You’d have to shovel the snow out of the way, but after that, you could drive around to look for some viewing points,” said Kara, looking at her with an encouraging expression, “You could really enjoy yourself here and have a nice break from work, and not get bored at all. The river behind the cottage is now covered in ice, kids are ice skating out there, and Alex has some spare figure skates somewhere. If you know how to skate, you could go too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena found herself genuinely smiling at Kara’s enthusiasm to convince her of Midvale’s pros. As if the idea of ice skating on a frozen river and driving around in search of viewing points was the best thing she could think of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that dangerous?” She asked skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. The ice is thick enough not to crack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I think I’ll pass,” Lena laughed. Even if she stayed longer in Midvale, she did not fancy a swim in freezing cold water just because some woman told her the ice was thick enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself. But I think you should really give this place a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it possible to naturally click with a stranger in such a short time? Lena couldn’t remember the last time she felt so comfortable with someone she knew nothing about. Though that fact was quickly becoming untrue. She found herself genuinely enjoying herself while talking to Kara. The woman’s smile was infectious, and something about her demeanor caused Lena to relax. Or maybe that was the alcohol’s doing because soon enough Lena realized that one drink had turned into three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet she could not bring herself to care when she watched the way Kara recounted quite animatedly the time in their teenage years that Alex and she had thought it would be an excellent idea to sled down the roof of their house. Lena laughed harder than she could remember she had in a long time as Kara told her how they had both ended up with some broken bones, and how their mother has ended up with a sore throat after screaming at them for hours when she found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, to her own surprise, Lena found herself willingly sharing stories from her own life. She told Kara about all the shenanigans she and Lex used to get up to when they were both still living together in the Luthor Manor. She did not mention any names, too worried that Kara would find out who she was, but still, she told her about some pranks they played on Lillian. Like the time they put dye powder in the head of her shower and she ended up with blue skin for two days. Lena still could recall the shriek that echoed through the walls of the manor when Lillian noticed her reflection in the mirror. She could still recall the way she and Lex rolled on the floor of the lounge, laughing hysterically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was stunned when a thought occurred to her, somewhere around their fourth drink. She was listening to a story about Kara’s parents (though for some reason she kept calling them by their first names) going away for a few days for their wedding anniversary, and the brilliant idea Alex had to surprise them with dinner the day they returned, resulting in smoking and burning pasta, when a thought invaded her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could not remember the last time she had enjoyed herself this much with someone that wasn’t Sam, Ruby, or Jack. And here was Kara, making her lower the walls she’s built around herself in no time at all. There was something about this woman that brought thoughts of sunshine to her mind. The way she talked using her hands. The way her eyes crinkled whenever she smiled or laughed. The way she seemed to be buzzing with energy, even this late in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a warmth filling her stomach whenever she looked at the woman sitting comfortably next to her. A warmth Lena could recognize quite easily; she knew herself and her body well enough to know when she was attracted to someone. She could blame the pull deep in her belly on the amount of alcohol she was consuming, but she knew she would be lying to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was very much aware that the way her eyes kept flickering to Kara’s lips, to her strong-looking hands, to her exposed forearms, was not at all innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, Lena probably should have called it a night when she had finished her first drink. She should have said goodnight to Kara and go back upstairs the first time she’d noticed the woman’s eyes linger on her lips. She definitely should have leaned back when Kara moved slightly closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, Lena did not do any of those things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She merely sat there, pleasantly buzzed, and more than happy to let the inevitable happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell upon them for the first time since they sat down on the couch. She noticed Kara’s eyes roaming her face as if looking for something. The way she kept looking down at Lena’s lips gave her a good idea of what the woman was thinking about, but strangely it did not make her uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, it made her insides flutter with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so when Kara leaned closer to her, in an excruciatingly slow motion, giving her more than enough time to pull away, causing her breath to get stuck in her throat, Lena did not move out of the way, lost in the blue ocean of the woman’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p><span>How did she not notice earlier how </span><em><span>blue</span></em> <span>the woman’s eyes really are?</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“May I kiss you?” It was no more than a whisper, almost lost between the cracking of the burning wood in the fireplace, and yet she felt it deep in her core. A gentle, hot breath on her face, a brush of nose against a nose, a ghost of lips against lips. It was entirely too much and definitely not enough in Lena’s opinion. She was convinced that she might simultaneously combust and melt if Kara didn’t kiss her. Or worse, if she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” She couldn’t even bring herself to feel embarrassed about the little whine that has escaped her mouth. Kara was an unstoppable force, and Lena was an unmovable object. No one could possibly know the outcome of this paradox, least of all them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes dropped to Kara’s lips, and as if waiting for her cue, the woman closed the distance between them, and Lena turned into a puddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world around them disappeared when a strong hand wrapped itself around the back of Lena’s neck, bringing her closer and holding her in place. A tentative brush of soft lips changed into an almost frantic rhythm at the first hint of Kara’s tongue on Lena’s lower lip. She was vaguely aware that she was now straddling Kara’s lap, pulling her closer, wanting the kisses to last as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her brain go fuzzy when the woman’s lips traveled to her jawline, and later to her neck, leaving kisses in their trail. Shivers kept running up and down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going too fast, and yet not fast enough for Lena. Their breaths grew more labored. Small moans and whines got lost somewhere between them, but she was not sure who let them out. She wasn’t sure she cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that really mattered was Kara. Kara and her hands roaming her back over her shirt and gently pulling her hair. Kara and her tongue exploring the expanse of Lena’s skin. Kara, whom she wanted to feel closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about leaving tomorrow,” she breathed out, not really sure where she was going with that thought until it passed her lips, “We could… have a one-night-stand and go our separate ways in the morning… If you’d want that, that is. No pressure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to slap herself. Who in the world gives a proposition like that in such an outright way? It almost sounded like a business deal to her own ears. But before she could backpedal and tell Kara to forget she said anything, the woman chuckled and said, “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned back far enough to look down into the woman’s face. The gorgeous blush spread on her cheeks, her lips pink and swollen, her blue eyes darkened with arousal. She could feel the woman’s fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She searched Kara’s eyes for any signs of hesitation but came up empty-handed. Her heart missed a beat in its excited race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kara breathed out with a half-formed grin on her swollen lips and craned her neck to capture Lena’s lips once again, and Lena was more than happy to let her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time the kisses felt different. She could feel Kara slowing down her pace, letting her mouth and hands explore. Warm fingers made their way under Lena’s shirt, tentatively exploring the new territory and promptly turning her brain into a melted mess. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she lost her shirt soon after that, sitting in Kara’s lap bare-chested, but she had no time to dwell on that because Kara’s lips started roaming the newly uncovered skin, and the only reaction she could muster was to pull her closer with her hands buried in Kara’s mussed hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Kara rising to her feet, taking Lena with her, supporting her weight with hands under her thighs. Lena let out a yelp at the unexpected movement, clinging to the other woman like a koala bear. She would lie to herself if she said that the effortless display of strength was not causing heat to pool between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the woman laugh and felt her plant a kiss on her chest before she was unceremoniously tossed onto her back on the couch with Kara pressing her body into the cushions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was definitely wearing too many clothes. Lena’s fingers pulled on the soft fabric of Kara’s hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Off,” she said, not caring how needy she sounded. With a confident smirk on her face, Kara pulled away far enough to take off the unnecessary piece of clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s brain short-circuited at the sight before her. The fire, still crackling happily in the fireplace, was casting shadows and emphasized the valleys of Kara’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>abs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, this woman would have abs. Of course, Lena would be able to see the flex of her every muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s confident smirk only grew when Lena’s hand reached out to trace the fine lines of her stomach. She looked down on her with her dark eyes and Lena knew she was in deep trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had no idea how they had found each other naked on the fluffy carpet in front of the fireplace, but there they were, both trying to catch their breaths after the third (or was it fourth?) round that Kara had put them through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was aware of the sweat covering her body, but she couldn’t muster the strength to care. She was also aware that the front of her body was sticky and she could smell the faint scent of alcohol. She could not remember if or when a drink has been spilled but everything pointed her in that direction. Still, she didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more?” She heard when the sound of rushing blood in her ears stopped being deafening. Her eyelids fluttered open and her slightly-blurry-on-the-edges world narrowed to the face of the woman hovering above her. Kara was looking down at her, sporting a smug smirk on her glossy lips, and Lena’s exhaustion evaporated at the sight as if it was never there in the first place, leaving behind a familiar growing heat, deep in her belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cupped Kara's cheek with her hand, tracing her thumb over her pink cheekbone, causing the smirk on the other woman's lips to grow. It was infuriating, entirely too self-confident, and Lena felt an irresistible urge to wipe it off of her face. To reduce Kara to a trembling, whimpering mess just like she did to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled Kara's face closer to hers and licked the woman's upper lip, relishing in the audible hitch of breath. The blue eyes boring into her grew darker than a second before, and just the sight of it, the proof of Lena's effect on Kara, was enough to wake up some primal urge inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed up and in a swift move, rolled Kara onto her back, straddling her in the process. A surprised gasp escaped the woman's lips at the unexpected shift. Her hands instinctively shot up to Lena's hips to keep her in place. Lena could not help but grin wickedly down Kara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My turn."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>